Redshift
by ptdf
Summary: "The White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society." AU.
1. The City

**1\. The city**

* * *

The two children huddled in the cold, damp hold of the ship. The hull groaned as it was tugged to a stop.

"I think we're here," said the boy, rubbing bleary eyes. "Do you get any sleep?"

The girl shook her head.

"Things will be better here," he said, adjusting the veil framing her face. "I promise."

Light flooded the hold as the loading ramp was lowered. They watched from the corner as dock workers began hauling off crates.

"Let's go," said the boy, taking her by the hand.

The men were busy with the cargo. The children were stepping onto the ramp when the girl was suddenly pulled back.

"What do we have here?" said the crew boss, holding her by the arm. "Two rats trying to get a free ride?"

The men stopped to watch.

"Let her go!" cried the boy.

"Touching," said the boss. "Protecting your girlfriend, are you?"

"No," said the boy, kicking him in the shins, "saving your life, you idiot."

They ran down the ramp and onto the docks, the crew's laughter falling behind them.

#

Their senses sharpened by hunger, the food market smelled delicious. The children approached the kebab stall.

"Could we have a fried pentapus?" asked the boy. "Please?"

"That'll be one yuan," said the vendor.

"Uh… we don't have any money," said the girl.

"Then what good are you to me?" the vendor replied. "Now scram before I call the cops."

At the end of the market, a man was discarding old cabbages. Some of them were rotten black, but some seemed edible – if you were hungry enough.

They were well into their second cabbage when someone banged on the dumpster. The bigger kid looked down at them. "This is my dumpster."

"Don't see your name on it," said the boy, getting up.

"You can't read," said the kid.

"You can't either," said the boy.

They stared at each other. The boy charged, tackling the kid to the ground. They punched, slapped, pinched and bit at each other, rolling in the mud. The boy stopped the roll against the dumpster and connected a solid punch to the chin.

He sat on the kid's chest and raised his fist. "Now go away."

The kid spat blood at him. He moved his arms, a cobblestone rose shakily to the air. He clapped his hands, and the stone knocked the boy off him. The girl dragged him away, limping.

"And stay out!" the kid yelled after them.

#

"He'll hurt you again," said the girl.

"I'll hurt him more," said the boy. "This time I'll be ready."

The kid was loitering by the dumpster. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"I'm a slow learner," said the boy, cracking his knuckles.

A cobblestone flew at his chest. The boy dodged and charged, closing the distance. Dirt blew into his face, but the blind kick connected with the kid's ribs. The boy dodged as the cobblestone returned for his head, wrapped it in the girl's veil, and swung it into the kid's chest.

They stopped, panting, the kid on his back, the boy on his knees.

"That enough of a lesson for ya?" asked the boy.

The kid smiled with bloody teeth. "Yeah. Guess I'm a faster learner."

#

The boy crawled into the abandoned crate, the driest place they'd found.

"You should try to get some rest," he whispered.

The girl didn't reply.

Worried, he turned to look at her.

She was fast asleep.

#

Lazy Liu whistled as he strolled down the street. The sun was shining, the lizard crows were hissing. It was a shame to have to work on such a pretty day. A businessman didn't apologize when he bumped into him, hurrying on his way. People these days. Whatever happened to civility?

"Stop! Thief!"

Liu had already turned the corner and was flipping through the businessman's wallet. It was a shame to have to work, but his flashy new hat wasn't going to pay for itself. Well, he hadn't paid for it either, but you get the idea.

"Didn't you hear the man? He said stop."

Liu looked up. The boy stood defiantly in the alley, blocking his path.

#

"Get outta my way, kid," said Liu. "I don't like hurting children."

"Good," said the boy, "I don't like hurting idiots. Now give me the wallet before I make you."

"Yeah?" said Liu. "You and what army"?

"Just me an' Cobbler," said the boy.

"What, like a shoemaker?" said Liu.

A cobblestone struck his hand, making him drop the wallet. A second hit his hat, landing it in the mud.

"No," said a second kid. "Like I'm'a clobber ya with cobblestones."

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" cried Liu. "The people I work for!"

"Go on," said the boy. "You tell them this territory belongs to Slinger."

More cobblestones floated to the air. Liu ran.

"Is he gone?" asked the girl, moving from behind the crate.

"Yeah, Veil," said Slinger, brushing off the hat. "He's gone."

"Look at the leatherwork," said Cobbler, picking up the wallet. "We'll eat for days!"

#

Lazy Liu walked up the alley, passing coaches casting long shadows in the gaslight.

"Back for some more?"

Slinger was wearing his hat - the hat he'd stolen fair and square. The ground swallowed Slinger's feet.

"Sure," said Larry, another man joining him. "But I brought back-up."

Liu swung with his right but the ground shattered, freeing Slinger. Cobblestones flew at the earthbender, who raised a wall. Slinger punched Larry in the groin, then kicked him the air out of him. The earthbender bent Slinger away, but Cobbler struck him across his back.

"Well, well, well," said a third man, moving into the light. "Look what I found, boys."

Veil struggled in his grasp, an icicle pressed against her neck.

"Wait," said Slinger, raising his hands. "You don't know what you're doing. Just let her go."

Slinger's feet sank into the ground, but he shook his head at Cobbler.

"Isn't that just adorable?" said Liu, struggling to his feet. "First of all, let me show you what that punch felt like."

A coach stopped by the alley entrance, ostrich horses squawking.

"It's the boss," said the waterbender.

"Talk about timing," said Liu, brushing off his suit. "Bring'em."

#

Pipe smoke billowed from the open coach door. Slinger couldn't make out the man inside.

"Just teaching some local rats a little respect, boss," said Liu. "They were hurting our credibility."

The pipe bowl glowed orange as the man inhaled.

"Who was doing the teaching, Liu? You or them?"

"Boss…"

"You know what I think hurts our credibility? Grown men picking on kids. What will the other families think? You know, I was eating one of those cookies today, what do you call them…"

"Cocoaberry cookies?" said Liu.

"No, you idiot, the ones that tell you your fortune."

"Fortune cookies?" said the earthbender.

"Yeah, fortune cookies," said the boss. "Now shut up. So I was eating this fortune cookie. You know what the cookie told me?"

"No, boss," said Liu.

"It said be the leaf. You know what that means?"

"No, boss,' said Liu. "What does it mean?"

"How the spirits should I know?" said the boss. "I'm not a spiritn' philosophist."

"No, boss."

"You, you're giving me trouble, Liu," said the boss. "You're not being a leaf."

"Sorry, boss," said Liu. "It won't happen again."

"Hey kid," said the boss, flicking embers into the wind, "this your territory?"

"Yeah, boss," said Slinger.

"So how do you propose we settle this little turf war of yours?"

Slinger looked at Veil and Cobbler.

"We wanna work for you, boss," said Slinger.

Slinger cringed as the boss chuckled and spat. "That's what I call being a leaf. Here's the deal, kid: I won't hesitate to burn you if you cross me. That clear?"

"Yeah, boss," said Slinger.

"Moon-peachy," said the boss. "Now get me outta here."

#

The young girl walked down the street in her sleeveless summer dress.

"It's a dangerous neighborhood."

"Oh?" said the girl, running her fingers down long black hair.

"I… I could walk with you, if you like," said Cobbler.

"Thank you," said the girl, curtsying. "That would be very nice of you."

They walked on.

"Nice girls like you don't usually come here," said Cobbler.

"My family's looking for property," said the girl. "I wanted me to get a feel for the area. Are the criminals here bad?"

"Uhm…" Cobbler hesitated. "Not too bad, I don't think. I could make sure they didn't bother you, I could."

"That's very sweet," said the girl.

"I don't know that any places are available now," said Cobbler, "but that can be arranged. Do you see anything you like?"

"Oh yes," said the girl.

"Which one?" asked Cobbler.

"All of them," said the girl.

Cobbler stopped. "I'm not sure I… Hey!"

Ice sprung up his legs, reaching his shoulders.

"We're taking over, idiot," the girl said sweetly.

An ice-seller cart stopped before them, two men jumped off.

"Took you love long enough, Pen," said one.

"Vinegar and honey, boys," said Pen.

They heaved Cobbler into the back, where Slinger and Veil were already struggling. With a crack of the whip, the ostrich horses were off.

#

Slinger, Veil and Cobbler stood dripping in the warehouse.

"You're lucky they left out the concrete shoes when they sent you swimming," said Liu.

"If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead," said Slinger.

"This is why children can't hold territory!" cried Liu.

"We weren't the only ones they sucker punched!" Slinger cried back.

"Enough, you two," said the boss, stroking gray sideburns.

"But boss," said Liu, "this kind of disrespect…"

"I said enough!" cried the boss. "Contact the Typhoons. I wanna talk. Settle this like civilized people."

#

Cobbler looked over Slinger, Veil, Liu and the others, standing at attention. The boss sat at the table. Across from him sat the very Tentacle Tian, in flowing blue-gold robes. Behind her stood the Typhoon goons. He recognized the men from the cart. Pen was playing with her hair.

"There's a code for a reason," said the boss. "All-out war is bad for business. People could question your good faith."

"Your men are alive," said Tian, clicking long lacquered nails. "There's your good faith."

"And the territory?" said the boss.

"The strong eat the weak," said Tian. "Be thankful for what I let you keep."

"Here's my proposal," said the boss. "You give me my territory, you walk away alive."

Columns of water broke through the floor, trapping the boss and the crew.

"You dare threaten me here, in my docks?" said Tian. "You are very brave – or very stupid. My terms have changed: you lose everything."

Cobbler watched helplessly as water submerged the boss's head. The poor man even looked like he was laughing.

The columns collapsed as Tian and the goons convulsed in unnatural positions.

"Abomination!" cried Tian, seething.

Cobbler's spine froze. Wasn't it a tale to scare children?

The boss stood, still laughing. "Here's my counter-proposal. When you meet the daisy-fish, tell them Yakone sent you."

Tian groaned as her right leg stepped forward, then her left, bringing her closer to the water. The goons struggled uselessly in their places. Tian fell like a stone.

#

Cobbler finished walking the perimeter of the warehouse. It was about as interesting as the first two times.

"You're supposed to be scouting too," he muttered.

"Scouting's beneath me," said Pen, combing her hair with her fingers. "Call me if there's anything you can't handle. Like a book."

"Can't believe the boss kept you on," said Cobbler.

"The man recognizes talent," said Pen, looking him up and down. "And he clearly needed it, dirt boy."

"Name's Cobbler."

"What, like a shoemaker?" asked Pen.

"No," said Cobbler, "like… never mind. What kind of a name is Pen, anyway?"

"It's short for pentapus," she replied. "One of the Typhoons thought it was funny…"

An icicle sprouted from her waterskin to Cobbler's neck.

"…I showed him it wasn't."

Two coaches drew up before the warehouse.

"Quit it," said Cobbler. "They're here."

#

Cobbler looked over Slinger, Veil, Liu and the others. And Pen. Before them sat Yakone, as he had that night. As he still did in Cobbler's nightmares. Across from him sat Sparky Sen, his Ember goons behind him.

"Terrible what happened to Tian," said Sen, stroking his long black moustache. "You don't get that very often – waterbenders drowning."

"Accidents happen," said Yakone.

"Lots of rumors going around about how it happened," said Sen.

"Merely rumors," said Yakone.

"A few more accidents like these and you'll own the whole city," said Sen.

"I'm glad you understand the situation," said Yakone. "Step aside. I'll let you down gently."

"An interesting proposition," said Sen. "Here's another one. How about we go down together?"

"You wouldn't dare," Yakone growled.

Metalbending police crashed through the windows, metal wire ensnaring wrists and ankles.

"Police!" cried Chief Beifong. "Everybody freeze!"

#

"It's over," said Toph, binding Yakone's hands. "You're under arrest, Yakone."

"What is Republic City coming to?" said Yakone. "Used to be a man could have a civilized conversation with his business partner. Even if said partner is a two-timing weasel-snake."

"We have dozens of witnesses," said Toph. "We know what you are. Take him away."

"Chief," said Deputy Jin, "what about them?"

Four kids stood among Yakone's goons.

"Children, Yakone?" said Toph. "What, was your rap sheet not big enough? Take them too, I'll sort them out at the station."

A girl shrieked as an officer dragged her away.

"Wait!" cried a boy. "I need to stay with her!"

"Relax, kid," said Toph, "it's a short trip."

"You don't understand!" cried the boy.

A veil drifted to the floor. Toph froze when she heard the sound. A sound she hadn't heard in thirty years. The back wall exploded into splinters.

"Blasting jelly?" asked Jin, dazed.

Another detonation tore a hole in the roof.

"No," said Toph. "Everybody out!"

"But, Chief…"

"I said out!" cried Toph.

The warehouse collapsed in flame.


	2. White

**2\. White**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Council session went longer than expected," said Sokka, walking into the hospital room. "Those bandages, um, suit you."

"Thanks," said Toph, getting of the bed. "Those gray streaks suit you too."

"What? Where?" said Sokka, parting his hair. "The hairdresser swore the dye was the exact… oh. Are you sure you should be moving around?"

"I'll live," said Toph, walking out the hallway. "We have more important things to deal with."

Toph walked into the next room. A veiled girl was sleeping with a bandage across her eyes.

"She must be younger than Lin," said Sokka. "Will her eyes recover?"

"Her eyes are fine," said Toph.

"Then why…"

Toph lifted the veil, revealing the third-eye mark.

Sokka jumped back. "Combustion girl!"

"That's not her name," said Toph. "But yeah."

"I don't think the veil's gonna do much for you," said Sokka. "I'm thinking six-inch steel plate."

"It's for the staff's benefit," said Toph. "She's sedated, but we can't keep her like this forever."

"Why not?" said Sokka. "She demolished a whole warehouse."

"She may not be dangerous," said Toph.

"A. Whole. Warehouse," said Sokka.

"We don't know whether she can, um, combust without seeing her target," said Toph. "If she can, we're hoping she won't fire blindly and risk hurting her friend."

"Friend?" asked Sokka.

#

Toph stopped by a viewing window. A boy was looking angrily at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me," said Sokka. "He's a bloodbender."

"Nope," said Toph.

"Fenderbender?"

"No such thing," said Toph.

"I give up," said Sokka. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Toph. "He's a non-bender."

"Huh," said Sokka, stroking his goatee. "Must be the brains of the operation. Skilled in multiple weapons. A heartbreaker with the ladies…"

"Enough, you're making me a little sick," said Toph. "We had to restrain him after he tried to escape. He insists on seeing the girl before she hurts herself."

"And everyone else in the city block," said Sokka.

"Exactly," said Toph. "It seems we need him to keep her calm. But he says they won't go anywhere without their other friends."

"Spirits, Toph," said Sokka, "did you raid a day care?"

#

In the next window, Sokka saw a black-haired girl sleeping with heavy bandages around her torso. There was something odd about them.

"She got trapped in the fire," said Toph. "Her arms were burned pretty bad. The healers did what they could, but they got infected…"

"They had to amputate," said Sokka.

Toph nodded.

"How did she react?" asked Sokka.

"She hasn't woken up since surgery," said Toph.

"Wow," said Sokka. "I can't imagine waking up and finding out you're…"

"Disabled?" said Toph.

"Yeah," said Sokka. "Wait, I didn't mean… Argh, what's the right way of saying what I'm trying to say?"

"Relax," said Toph, "I'm not playing the disability card. It'll be hard, but she seems like a tough kid. Used to work for the Typhoons before Yakone recruited her. Time will tell."

#

In the last window, a boy looked sullenly at his bandaged hands. His eyes were red with tears.

"Oh no," said Sokka. "Are his hands…"

"They'll heal," said Toph. "He was asking after the black-haired girl ever since he woke up. We told him."

"Rough," said Sokka. "Did you send Psychosocial?"

"He didn't feel like talking," said Toph. "We'll keep trying."

"Toph, this is all very sad," said Sokka, "but I'm not sure how I can help. Are you bringing charges?"

"Then what?" said Toph, "Send them to juvie? They'd blow the place up."

"A max security might hold them," said Sokka, "but that's no place for a child."

"And I can't just release them," said Toph. "They'd just end up in another triad."

Sokka thought about it. Maybe if… "No, definitely not!"

"What?" said Toph. "You came up with the idea yourself."

"Only because you led me to it," said Sokka, "with your winged-lemur-eyed children."

"It's the ideal solution," said Toph. "It protects the children and protects society."

"Sure," said Sokka, "but who's going to protect me?"

"That's just the ice-cherry on the cake," Toph said sweetly.

"Fine," sighed Sokka. "I'll take it up with the Order."

#

White-and-blue sentries walked the ramparts.

"Good morning, everyone," said Sokka. "Welcome to your new home."

Veil stared at her feet. Slinger looked at her with concern. Cobbler was looking around the patio.

"Where's Pen?" said Cobbler. "The deal was we would stay together."

"She's been moved to the infirmary," said Sokka. "She… didn't feel well enough to join us. Why don't we start with introductions? My name is Sokka."

"I'm Cobbler."

"Like a shoemaker?" said Sokka.

Cobbler glared at him.

"Sorry, bad timing," said Sokka. "That was your street name. I hope this will be a new beginning for all of you. What's your real name?"

Cobbler exchanged looks with Slinger. "Ghazan," he muttered.

"P'Li," whispered Veil.

"Zaheer," Slinger said at last.

"Excellent," said Sokka, "I can already tell we'll get along fine. Here's the deal. The Council has assigned your custody to the White Lotus. You will study and carry out chores appropriate to your age. You will be given greater freedom in return for good behavior. When you turn eighteen, the Council will look at your record and determine whether you still present a threat to society."

"What if some of us will always present a threat to society?" said P'Li, hiding her face in her hair.

"Um, I'm sure that won't be the case," said Sokka.

"Is it true the Avatar took the boss's bending?" asked Zaheer.

"Will he take our bending?" asked Ghazan.

"No one is taking anyone's bending," said Sokka. "I mean, yes, Yakone lost his, but that's it. Aang is still miserable about it. Look, I know you guys have been through a lot. I hope you come to see this place as more than a prison. Try to give it a chance."

#

"How are we feeling this morning?"

Ming-Hua didn't look away from the window. "My arms hurt."

Katara gently undid the shoulder bandages. "These are healing very well. No sign of infection. Let's see what we can do about the pain."

Water glowed softly around Ming-Hua's torso.

"How does that feel?" asked Katara.

"I little better," said Ming-Hua.

"The body cannot be forced to heal," said Katara. "You need to want it too."

"I'm not sure I want to get better," said Ming-Hua.

"Have you tried going outside?" said Katara. "The sun is out."

"I don't want to be seen… like this," said Ming-Hua.

"We can make arrangements," said Katara, redressing her stumps. "You're friend is here to see you."

"They're not my friends," said Ming-Hua.

"Hi, Ming-Hua," Ghazan said from the door way.

Ming-Hua was silent.

Katara nodded encouragingly as she left.

"We're all worried about you," said Ghazan. "P'Li is afraid you'll never want to see her again."

"I don't blame her," said Ming-Hua.

"Thank the spirits," said Ghazan. "She'll be so happy when…"

"I blame you," said Ming-Hua.

"What?" said Ghazan. "But I rescued…"

Ming-Hua looked him in the eye. "Look at me!" she screamed. "Look at me! You should have left me there."

"Ming-Hua…" said Ghazan.

Ming-Hua faced the window in silence.

#

Ming-Hua sat under the overcast sky, looking over the bay. Surrounded by water…

"Ming-Hua?"

"I want to be alone," said Ming-Hua.

"I know," said P'Li, sitting next to her. "I came anyway."

They sat in silence.

"I'm so, so sorry," said P'Li. "I was so scared…"

"I know," said Ming-Hua. "It wasn't your fault."

"Ghazan pulled you out because he cares about you," said P'Li. "We all do."

"Do you see that fountain behind us?" said Ming-Hua.

P'Li turned to look.

"I can feel it mocking me," said Ming-Hua. "I didn't just lose my arms, I lost my bending. You'll never know what's it's like to sense your element all around you, refusing your call. "

"Sometimes I wish I did," said P'Li.

"How do you do it?" asked Ming-Hua.

"Do what?" asked P'Li.

"Your bending," said Ming-Hua. "You didn't use any forms."

"I'm not sure how to explain," said P'Li. "I just… will it. I never understood why other benders feel the need to move."

"Because water wants to flow," said Ming-Hua, looking at the waves. "How can you resist the invitation?"

"Because all fire wants is to destroy," said P'Li, getting up. "I have to believe we're more than our bending."

#

"May I come in?"

"It's not safe," said P'Li. "Nobody is safe."

"I'll take my chances," said Aang, walking into the room. "I understand you've been having trouble sleeping."

"I hurt people," said P'Li.

"It wasn't your fault," said Aang. "Toph had no idea you… You have a very unique ability. We never expected to see it again."

"You've seen it before?" said P'Li. "Who was it?"

"I never learned his real name," said Aang. "He had taken on a contract to take me out."

"A killing machine," said P'Li. "A monster."

"Maybe," said Aang. "I don't know his story. The person that hired him was Firelord Zuko, one of my closest friends. Does that make him a monster too?"

"Yes," said P'Li.

"Okay, maybe at the time," said Aang. "But people can change."

"I tried," said P'Li. "I promised I'd never do it again. But I was so scared. It was an accident…"

"It's okay," said Aang. "The first times I entered the Avatar state I had barely any control, it was all rage and pain. I was a monster. But the greatest pain always came after, seeing the fear in the one I loved."

"Why didn't you stop?" asked P'Li.

"I wanted to," said Aang. "I almost did, several times. But I realized I had a responsibility to use this terrible power."

"There's something I wanted to ask you," said P'Li.

"Sure," said Aang.

"Can you please take my bending?" asked P'Li. "I don't want to hurt people anymore."

Aang exhaled slowly. "That's a very serious request."

"I know," said P'Li. "I have some money put away…"

Aang smiled. "Keep the money, I won't ask where it came from. You're still very upset over what happened at the warehouse, you have every right to be. I'll make you a deal. Think carefully about whether this is what you really want. When you're eighteen, if you still feel this way, I will take your bending."

"Okay," said P'Li.

"Here, I brought you something," said Aang.

P'Li leafed through the small golden book. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"The writings of Guru Laghima," said Aang, "a very wise Air Nomad master. He helped me in my own journey to accepting my power. Maybe he can help you in yours."

"Thank you," said P'Li.

"And P'Li?" said Aang, getting up. "Your power doesn't make you a monster. It's what you do with it that matters."

#

Ming-Hua sat in her usual spot over the bay. Sunlight broke through the clouds.

"Ming-Hua?"

She didn't reply.

"I know you don't want to see me," said Ghazan, sitting nearby. "I'll just sit here and do all the talking, if that's okay?"

Silence.

"Great," said Ghazan. "P'Li is doing better. That means Zaheer isn't angry all the time. We started classes with Master Xai Bau, we're reading Love Amongst the Dragons. It has some boring love parts, but it also has fighting and magic. I'll show you."

Ghazan took out a worn book with a faded cover.

"D-dark wa-ter spi-rit!" Ghazan read haltingly. "Y-you shall rule, no, rue the day you con-demn, con-demn…" He put the book down. "Sorry. I'm not smart enough."

"Don't stop," Ming-Hua whispered, looking at the waves.

Hesitating, Ghazan re-opened the book. "Y-you shall rue the day you con-demned the migh-ty Drag-on Em-pe-ror to dwell a-mongst the mor-tals…"

As he read, a rough dragon ice sculpture slowly emerged in the fountain behind them.


	3. Red

**3\. Red**

* * *

"P'Li?"

She turned, wiping red eyes. "You look good in white and blue."

"I missed you at the ceremony," said Zaheer.

"I'm sorry," said P'Li, brushing back long brown hair. "I just couldn't… The Council declared you a free man. You could go anywhere in the world."

"No I couldn't," said Zaheer.

"Do you know where the Order will send you?" asked P'Li. "Ba Sing Se, the North…"

"I requested Republic City," Zaheer interrupted.

"Oh."

Zaheer held her hands. "The truth is I'm not a free man. Haven't been for a long time. When it's your turn to go before the Council, then we can go anywhere in the world. Together."

P'Li kissed him.

Bushes rustled behind them.

Zaheer sighed. "Come out, Ghazan. You can mock us now."

A boulder knocked Zaheer to the ground. P'Li screamed before dark-clad figures gagged and hooded her. Zaheer swiped one of the attackers off her, but a boulder hit him in the head. He passed out.

#

Zaheer tried to make out the shouting as he waited outside the Grand Master's office.

The argument subsided and Xai Bau opened the door. "We're ready for you."

Sokka was standing behind his desk, top-knot visibly grayer. "Please take a seat."

Zaheer bowed and did so.

"Did you recognize the attackers?" asked Sokka.

"Not personally, sir," said Zaheer. "But I recognized the uniforms. They were agents of Lord Jun Fa, P'Li's old master."

"Have you any evidence of this?" asked Sokka.

"The agents left no trace," said Zaheer. "Sir, if I may?"

"Speak freely," said Sokka.

"I request permission to join the rescue operation, sir," said Zaheer.

"Your concern is understandable," said Sokka. "But there's a problem."

"Sir," said Zaheer, "surely we should leave as soon as the team is assembled?"

"The problem is political," said Xai Bau.

Sokka silenced him with a glare.

"I don't understand, sir," said Zaheer.

"Queen Hou-Ting ascended the throne buoyed by the nationalist faction," said Sokka. "She has threatened to retake United Republic territory by force. Aang is in Ba Sing Se right now trying prevent war. Lord Jun Fa is very influential among the nationalists. We cannot afford any provocation at this time."

"All due respect, sir," said Zaheer, "they provoked us."

"I know," said Sokka. "We must rise above it. We will pursue this matter diplomatically as conditions allow."

"But sir…" said Zaheer.

"That will be all," said Sokka.

Fists clenched, Zaheer bowed and left.

#

Zaheer left his room under the cover of darkness. The sentries would be at the opposite end of the barracks at this point. If he was quick enough…

"Where do you think you're going?"

Two figures blocked his path. Had the patrol schedule changed?

"I can't believe you would leave without us," said the one on the right.

Zaheer started breathing again. "I cannot ask you to jeopardize your hearings before the Council."

"You don't get a say," said Ming-Hua. "She's our friend too."

"Deserting the Order must be at least as serious as violating our parole," said Ghazan, stroking his ridiculous mustache. "We play this right, they could lock us up together another ten years."

Zaheer smiled. "P'Li is lucky to count you as friends."

As they passed by the gatehouse, another figure blocked their path.

"Please don't try to stop us, Master Xai Bau," said Zaheer. "They took our family."

Xai Bau frowned at them in the faint lamplight. "Far from it. I am here to join you."

#

The castle was built on a hill by the sea, shingled roofs outlined by the setting sun.

Ghazan was tired of walking, and still stiff from the ship. "How much longer?"

"We must wait for nightfall," said Zaheer. "It's our only chance."

"Well, well what do we have here?"

They were surrounded by soldiers on ostrich-horses.

"Looks like poachers to me," said the leader. "Do you know the penalty for poaching Lord Jun's game?"

"Please, my lord," said Xai Bau, bowing to the leader. "We are merely travelers. We did not mean to trespass."

"Shut it," said the leader. "The young men will work the fields, the cripple may provide some entertainment. As for old men…"

Xai Bau held the leader's kick and twisted, dismounting him. Ming-Hua's waterskin emptied into ice blades, slicing at saddles. Zaheer jumped the rider beside him, wrestling for the reins. Ghazan deflected the boulders the soldiers launched.

"Enough!" cried the leader, Ming-Hua struggling in his grasp.

The soil drank the water she tried to bend. The other soldiers formed around them. One of them sounded a horn.

"Follow us and she dies," said the leader, backing. "The others will be here soon."

Ghazan was outnumbered, he could not outbend them. They had come to make their family whole again, instead they had lost more. They had lost her. The ground cracked as he howled. He heaved the hill face onto the soldiers, not caring whether they pushed it back. The earth burned with his hatred. It flowed strangely. He felt the soldiers' wills losing traction – that strange earth was his, and his alone. He flooded them, building a cocoon to protect the only thing that mattered. He opened his eyes. The dark pool had cooled before them, soil turned freshly minted rock. He cracked the cocoon.

Ming-Hua walked out slowly, not trusting her surroundings. She smiled. "I didn't know you could do that."

Ghazan could breathe again. "I just needed the right motivation."

"We must strike quickly," said Zaheer.

"The alarm has been raised," said Xai Bau. "We can no longer strike tonight."

"We must!" cried Zaheer. "We cannot wait any…"

The castle erupted into flame. The burning roof collapsed, dragging a wall with it. The gutted structure smoldered.

"P'Li…" Zaheer whispered.

"I feel a rider approaching," said Ghazan.

"More soldiers?" asked Xai Bau.

"No," said Ghazan. "It feels like…"

The ostrich horse slowed as it approached them. Zaheer ran to catch the falling rider.

"You're safe now," said Zaheer, rocking P'Li in his arms. "You're safe."

P'Li was murmuring something. As Ghazan approached, he made out the words. "I killed them… I killed them…"

#

Ghazan looked over Zaheer and Ming-Hua, standing at attention. Grand Master Sokka sat behind his desk, Master Xai Bau on one of the chairs. On the other sat the Avatar himself.

"These are very serious violations," said Sokka. "I'm surprised you came back at all."

"Sir, we are not outlaws," said Zaheer. "We merely sought justice."

Sokka nodded. "Ming-Hua, Ghazan, I talked it over with Aang. Considering your age, your return, your relationship with P'Li, and the example you received from persons in a position of authority, I have decided not to include this episode in your records, conditional on continued good behavior. You only have a couple years before your cases are reviewed by the Council. Don't ruin it."

Ghazan and Ming-Hua sighed in relief.

"Zaheer," said Sokka, "out of respect for the vows you took when you joined the Order, you will be disciplined according to the Code, though similar extenuating circumstances will be taken into account."

Zaheer nodded.

"Xai Bau," said Sokka. "I acknowledge your loyalty to your students, but it cannot take precedence over your loyalty to the Order. Not only did you knowingly violate the Code and my direct orders, you incited a junior officer and two underage wards to join you. You are hereby placed under arrest, stripped of the title of master, and expelled from the Order."

Xai Bau bowed. "What of Lord Jun Fa, sir? I understand he travelled to Ba Sing Se before his castle was… destroyed. P'Li is living evidence of his involvement. Will he be brought to justice?"

"Justice?" said Aang, rising. "Hou-Ting has declared your incursion an act of war. She has mobilized the Royal Army at the border, the Council has counter-mobilized the United Forces. Civilians are already fleeing the area. We are sleepwalking into war. Tell me, where is the justice in that?"

"The fault lies with the Queen, Lord Avatar," said Xai Bau, "not us."

"Would you have me crush the Royal Army?" asked Aang. "She would send more. Would you have me breach the walls of Ba Sing Se and remove her from the throne? And if her successor should also be a tyrant? Should I remove them as well?"

"Yes, my lord," said Xai Bau. "I would have you remove every tyrant in the world, as often as necessary, until the people could live in freedom."

"Freedom cannot be built on violence," said Aang. "I am not a monster." Wind knocked books off the shelves. "I am not a monster!"

#

Zaheer shook P'Li gently awake.

"Are we being attacked?" asked P'Li, alarmed.

"No, my dearest," said Zaheer brushing back wild brown tufts. "What have they done to your hair?"

"I did it myself," said P'Li, touching her forehead. "I finally know who I am."

"Xai Bau says the Order has lost its true purpose," said Zaheer. "Instead of fighting for freedom, it merely serves corrupt nations. He is leaving with Ghazan and Ming-Hua tonight. They want us to come with them, but you have done nothing wrong. In a couple years you will be a free woman. I will stay and accept my sentence."

"No, my love," said P'Li. "The world will never let us be free. We must fight for it."

"If you would be free, let go your earthly tether," said Zaheer.

P'Li laughed. "Don't quote Laghima at me. You weren't letting go when you came after me."

"That was different," said Zaheer.

"Where will we go?" asked P'Li.

"The North," said Zaheer. "Xai Bau knows an ambitious Water Tribe princeling who may be sympathetic to our cause."


	4. The City (Part 2)

**4\. The city**

* * *

She walked up to the deck in the dark. The salty breeze had changed – they were nearing shore. Even at night, the water felt so much warmer this far south. She took off her brown jacket, fastened it at the waist, and tied her brown hair. The stars winked out as the horizon faded to blue, outlining a mountain range. A bell rang and the ship grudgingly awoke, sailors muttering as they drifted to their stations. Three other passengers joined her on deck, fellow first-timers. Pity, she had wanted to keep this moment to herself. At least they respectfully kept quiet. The mountaintops went first, shifting to pink and gold as the sky turned lighter blue. Building outlines detached themselves from the mountainside. The first rays breached the peaks and hit the statue in the bay. She looked up at the Avatar, lit by a halo. One of the women smiled at her. "Welcome to Republic City."

#

The docks were abuzz as she walked down the ramp, adjusting her backpack. Her belly groaned at the smell of the food stalls. Food first? No, she might lose her nerve. She asked for the ferry house instead.

She stepped off the ferry and climbed the flagstones to the pagoda, now fully lit by the sun. She spoke with the young man at the door, who was replaced by a heavily pregnant woman.

"Please come in, my dear," said the woman, leading her through the halls. "You can wait in the study, he should be here shortly. I'm Pema. Can I offer you some tea?"

"Thank you, Lady Pema," she replied. "That would be fantastic."

"Just Pema," she said. "I'll be right back."

She looked through the bookshelves lining the walls. One shelf held some sort of icon…

Pai sho pieces flew as the board clattered to the floor. Cursing, she tried to replace them. But if the dragon was here, that meant the mountain couldn't be…

"Oh, do you enjoy playing?" Pema asked from the door.

She whirled around, trying not to look guilty. "A little. But I'm still learning."

"Me too," said Pema, setting down the tray, "Tenzin loves it. But he's such a sore loser."

"I heard that," said Tenzin, walking into the study.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Pema, kissing him on her way out.

"Thank you for seeing me," she said, bowing.

"Thank you for waiting," said Tenzin. "I was told of your request."

"Yes," she replied nervously. "I would like to become an air acolyte."

#

"I see," said Tenzin, stroking his beard. "What is your name, child?"

"Akna," she replied, annoyed.

"Interesting_,_" said Tenzin. "Is it a common name in the North?"

"Not really," she replied. "My mother – my _foster_ mother – couldn't have children, so she asked the spirit that watches over new mothers. When she found me, she named me in her honor."

"I'm sorry for prying," said Tenzin.

"It's okay," said Akna, "I don't really remember my birth parents."

"And why would you like to become an acolyte?" asked Tenzin.

"My father was always an admirer," said Akna. "I think he would have liked to become one himself, if it weren't for my mother. I guess some of his dream rubbed off on me."

"You have the attitude we are looking for in an acolyte," said Tenzin.

Akna's face lit up.

"Unfortunately," Tenzin continued, "we don't take candidates this young. How old are you?"

Akna deflated. "Eighteen," she lied.

Tenzin smiled. "Being an acolyte is a big commitment. Enjoy your youth. Find out what you really want, not what others expect you to want. If you decide this is really it, we'll be waiting."

Tenzin opened the door. Crestfallen, Akna dragged herself out.

#

Pema walked in and collected the tea tray. "A bit harsh, there, honey?"

"Being an acolyte is serious business," said Tenzin. "It should not be undertaken lightly."

"Oh," said Pema, "I thought it was about helping people."

"It is," said Tenzin, "but I can't take in all the stray cat-bunnies that need a home."

"Not all," said Pema. "Just the one that hopped to your house and pawed at the door."

"You have a big heart, honey, but…" Tenzin's eyes landed on the pai sho board. "Have you been playing?"

"I think the poor girl bumped into it by accident," said Pema. "Did anything break?"

"No, everything's fine," said Tenzin, studying the board. "I was in the middle of a game with Jinora, but this… This is dad's favorite opening."

"What are you saying?" asked Pema.

"Oh, it's just a coincidence, of course," said Tenzin, standing. "But you were right. Dad would have taken her in. This _is_ about helping people." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go get her."

#

Sunlight filtered through the inner courtyard.

"This is the women's dormitory," said Pema, opening one of the doors. "And this is your room. They're all rather simple, I'm afraid."

Akna took in the bed, the desk, and the skyline of the largest city she had ever seen. "It's perfect."

"There's a set of robes and a towel on the bed, bathrooms are down the hall," said Pema. "Acolytes take their meals together in the common room. There's a rotation of chores: cleaning, washing, cooking, gardening, and working the soup kitchen and the library. Meditation takes place at dawn, noon, and dusk – you'll hear the gong. There's also exercise and studying. You have free time between dinner and lights out."

Pema noticed Akna's look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you. We'll go over that later. Just remember you're a novice. Try to get a feel for what the acolyte life is like, and decide whether that's right for you. If not, at least you learned…"

A tornado ripped through the hall, slamming doors and windows.

"No fair!" a boy cried from outside.

Pema smiled. "The little monster is Ikki."

A yellow blur settled into a young girl. "Welcome to Air Temple Island," cried Ikki, "your new home!"

"And this one is Jinora," said Pema.

The older girl dissolved her air scooter and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both," said Akna, bowing back.

"I'll give you the grand tour," said Ikki, grabbing her hand. "I'll show you the caves where the bison sleep. And the greenhouse where we grow our vegetables. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I…" said Akna.

"Go on," said Pema. "But no air scooting indoors."

"Yes, mom," said Ikki and Jinora.

#

A cool night breeze blew through the window. Hadn't she…

Akna rolled off the bed, mongoose feathers flying as the kick tore into the pillow. The black-clad figure pushed off the wall and tackled her to the floor. They rolled up to the wall, the invader pinning her down. Swinging her legs in a wide arc, Akna broke the hold, pushing the hooded face against the floor.

The invader started laughing.

Akna disentangled herself. "Ni?"

Ni unwrapped her hood, running her fingers down long black hair. "That didn't count. I was going easy on you."

"Are you crazy?" said Akna. "What if they heard us?"

"Relax," said Ni, helping Akna up. "Everyone's off meditating or something. I was surprised you…"

"Oh no," said Akna, "I totally forgot."

"Look at you," said Ni, "all red robes and stuff. When do you shave your head?"

"I don't think the acolytes do that," said Akna, brushing her hair protectively. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nice to see you too, sis," said Ni. "The folks wanted me to keep an eye on you. You unlock the glowey eyes?"

Akna looked at the Aang statue across the bay. "Not yet."


	5. A-N

**A/N**

* * *

1\. Scribbler: Thank you for your thoughtful reviews!

\- I'll tackle your last point first. I had originally set out to write a Red Lotus Korra story, but unfortunately I never got beyond the backstory. I thought I'd go ahead and share it anyway, but I'm not really sure where to take it from here. Sorry :(

\- Style: thanks, I try to write somewhat script-like, but that's often an excuse for sloppy or non-existent description :)

\- Chronology: I couldn't find the ages for the Red Lotus Four, so I assumed they were about Tenzin's age. That would put them at around age 10 at Yakone's trial, 18 when they left the White Lotus, 40 when they kidnapped Korra, and 50ish when Akna arrived in Republic City. (Granted, this may better fit Zaheer, who had grey hair in Book 3. I wanted to age them so they could have met Yakone.)

\- Red Lotus: I agree the RL is more interesting when their motivation is more than chaos for the sake of chaos. I think you can usually make a credible case on both sides of a peace vs. justice dilemma.

2\. Jokermask18: Thank you, I'll try! :)


End file.
